My Song Has Not Been Sung
by MerLockWhoNatural
Summary: Jude is a 19 year old Londoner. She was forced to move to the states, specifically Baltimore, MD, by her family. There, she ends up working at a music store and is introduced to a band called All Time Low. One day they come into the store and she ends up falling for the cocky, yet sweet lead singer. Will he fall for her as well?
1. Do It For Baltimore

Do It For Baltimore

Jude, 19, had always loved living in London, England. She had wonderful friends and an amazing family, but that was all about to change when her father tells her they are moving to North America and not even in a big, famous place. Not Los Angeles, not Las Vegas, not Miami, but Baltimore, Maryland. There

***Flashback***

"Hey honey, I have some good and some bad news" Jude's father said as he cracked open her bedroom door.  
"Okay. What's the bad news?" she asked curious as to how bad the news was actually going to be.  
"The moving truck will be here tomorrow…" he trailed off nervously.  
"THE MOVING TRUCK?! WE 'RE MOVING?! WHAT'S THE GOOD NEWS THEN?!" her wide eyes started to well up with tears.  
"Well, you know that job I've been trying to get? I got it. Only, we have to relocate to the states" he waited for her response.  
"Please tell me it's someplace nice, like California, Florida, Nevada, something?" she said in monotone.  
"Uhm, it's Maryland." He replied.  
"MARYLAND? WHAT THE FUCK IS MARYLAND?" she yelled, frustrated at the situation.  
"Don't you swear in front of me, you're going to Baltimore, MD Judabelle Lynn. Start packing." He closed her door, leaving her to cry and start her packing.

***End Flashback***

Here she was, two weeks after the day her father told her she was being forced to move to boring Baltimore, MD. She sat in the kitchen of her quaint suburban home looking for a job in the newspaper.

'_At least it's bigger than the flat we lived in'_ she thought to herself.

She had circled dozens of jobs when one specifically caught her eye.

**HELP WANTED FOR A SMALL MUSIC STORE  
Please Contact:  
Jason Billmar  
(410) 352-8092  
OR  
Come to the store:  
738 Dulaney Valley Rd.  
Towson, MD**

She always loved music. It had always helped her when she needed a 'pick-me-up.' Jude tore out the page and went to her room to take a shower and dress. She threw on her black and white striped v-neck, her ripped black skinnys, a pair of studded converse, and top it all off with some jewelry. Then she went on a search for the car keys, her jacket, and her beanie. Once she found everything she needed she bolted down out the door, hopped into her black dodge challenger, and sped off toward the store.


	2. Lost In Stereo

Lost In Stereo

Three weeks have gone by and she has been working her ass off in this little music shop she loved so much. Jason, her boss, was currently choking on his chips from a story that Jude had told him from her life in London.

"Wait, you're telling me that you snuck into a sex shop?" he almost lost his balance on his chair.  
"Well, I didn't _know_ it was a _sex shop_. I was just curious as to why only people 18 and up could go in." she blushed.  
"You were 11!" he laughed out.  
"You know what? Shut up. I'm done being laughed at" she whined, playfully glaring.

Before he could say anything else, the bell above the door chimed and four guys walked in. Four attractive, rocker guys. Jason went wide eyed and jumped up from his chair to give all four guys a "bro-hug". Jude glanced over each guy, observing them. The first one she looked at was shorter than the rest, had a buzzed head, teeth as white as piano keys, and brown eyes. The next guy she turned to was taller, but not the tallest, had brown hair that was cut nice and clean, he was very muscular, tan, pretty hazel eyes, and such a cute smile. The third guy she looked at was looking at her waving with a goofy smile on his face. He had some of his hair brown and the other parts were dyed bleach blonde. He was the tallest and skinniest out of all of them. He seemed nice, so she gave a small wave back.

"God that took forever" he said, "I've been waving since we walked in" he teased.

She smiled and looked at the final guy, who was talking to Jason. Her heart stopped looking at him. He was _gorgeous_! Gorgeous brown hair, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, gorgeous body, well from what she could see. He had two tattoos, one on the back of his left hand and the other on the inner part of his left forearm. The one on the forearm is of a Halloween skeleton trick-or-treater, the one on his hand is a rose with the letters "T.E.G" written under it.

'_I wonder what T.E.G means'_ she thought, staring at his hand. Then it moved in a wave motion.

She looked up and he was smirking at her, making her blush. He held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Alex. What's your name?" he asked, waiting for her to shake his hand.  
She could barely move as she took a slow breath and said "Jude, my name's Jude" shaking his hand.

"Well Jude, it's great to meet such a beautiful girl as you." He smirked at her again, making her swoon.  
_  
'Oh god, this is going to be an interesting day'_ she thought.


	3. That Girl

That Girl

Alex's POV

"So, since we are home from touring, what do you say we pop in on Jason to see how the sales are going?" Alex asked his bandmates as they chilled in Jack's basement.  
"Yeah sounds good" Rian replied while Zack just kinda nodded.  
"YESSSSS LETS VISIT JASONNNNNNNNN!" Jack squealed out.

'_I swear this kid needs to lay off the candy_' he thought as he watched Jack tear open a kit-kat bar.

After they all agreed they hopped into Jack's 2003 beige impala and sped off to see Jason. When they got there they walked through the door and heard a girls voice,

"I'm done being laughed at." A short auburn haired girl was sitting in one of the wheely chairs next to a laughing Jason. They both turned to guys and Jason jumped up to give them all "bro-hugs." Alex turned to Jason and started discussing the sales.

"Hey bro, so how is our record doing?" he asked taking quick glances at the beautiful specimen that was currently looking at Rian, then Zack, then looked at Jack, who waved.  
"Dude, I just sold about 35 copies over the past week and about 120 over the past month." He smiled and gave a thumb up.

Taking another quick glance Alex noticed that she was looking at his left hand, at his sentimental rose tattoo. She seemed to be in a trance-like state, looking at it, so I gave a small wave with the hand, startling her a bit. Her eyes made me freeze slightly. They were a beautiful emerald green color. He quickly regained composure and gave her a signature 'Alex Gaskarth' smirk.

"Hi, I'm Alex. What's your name?" he asked, lifting his hand waiting for her to shake it.  
Then, she spoke, with an angelic voice and shaking his hand, "Jude, my name is Jude."  
"Well Jude, it's great to meet such a beautiful girl as you." he smirked again, hopefully making her swoon.

'_fuck, she's gorgeous'_ he thought to himself, as they all sat down in the back to discuss everything new that has been going on.

"Yeah so we just got back from touring." Jack stated.  
"I'm sorry, but touring, as in a band tour?" Jude asked in her thick English accent.  
"Yeah, we are in our own band. It's called All Time Low." Alex said a little sad that she didn't know about them, then again, they only went around the states so far.

They all sat their talking about the tour along the east coast, then about how they decided to stop by their hometown of Towson. Alex noticed Jude perk her head up from her sandwich and she asked,

"Towson? You guys live HERE?!" Alex smiled, listening to her shock.  
"Why yes, we do, do you live close by?" Jack asked, with his signature goofy smile  
"Yeah I live right down the road actually!" She smiled with such a cute smile Alex couldn't stop staring but he did huff under his breath, jealous that Jack talked to Jude before he got to ask her himself.

"That is awesome! We definitely have to chill sometime! We will show you our music, party, and shit!" Jack yelled, throwing up his hands. Zack nodded a 'yes' and Rian 'totally'. Jude looked at Alex, making his heart stop, as she waited for his answer.  
"Definitely" he smirked, making her blush. Then she looked back at Jack a little concerned.  
"Wait, party how? I'm only 19. I can't drink." She looked down.  
"Oh don't worry, you don't have to. I might drink some, but Jack barely drinks anymore. He will prob just drink some Arnold Palmer. He's addicted to that shit. Right Ja-."  
Alex was cut off by the sound of a can opening. They all looked at Jack who had just popped open a can of guess what. Arnold Palmer.  
"What?" Jack asked oblivious. They all laughed.  
"Oh, Jude. Actually, there's a 'Welcome Home' Party going on tomorrow evening at Zack's place. Would you want to go?" Alex asked her, looking at Zack for approval, who smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah, you should come." Zack spoke for the first time.  
"Well…" she trailed off looking at Jason.  
He nodded, smirking. "You should go squirt, ill close tomorrow." Jason replied.  
She smiled wide and nodded enthusiastically.

'_This is going to be the best night ever!'_ Alex thought to himself


	4. Took Me By The Hand

Took Me By The Hand and Pulled Me to The Stairs

The next day, Jude got up excited about the party that night, but not just that. Tonight, she gets to see Alex and his gorgeous smile again. However, first she had to go to work for the day. She threw on her zombie inspired outfit, did her nails, and fixed her makeup. After grabbing her jacket, she went downstairs and fixed herself a bowl of lucky charms.

'No matter my age, I will always be a kid at heart when eating these' she smiled to herself while eating huge spoonful.

After she was done eating breakfast, she brushed her teeth, grabbed her keys and ran out the door. Once she got to work, it was busy as fuck. Person after person walked into the shop looking at all the CDs and vinyl records lining the walls. A lot of customers were there to buy All Time Low's CDs. She had yet to listen to them, but from the feedback of others apparently they were incredible. On her break she decided to listen to a few of them. She had to admit they _WERE_ amazing! After a while the store started to slow down in business and Jason came in to take over her evening shift so she could go get ready for the 'Welcome Home' party at Zack's. Before she left, she realized she didn't have the address.

"Hey Jason?" she asked shyly.  
"What's up squirt?" he replied happily.  
"Uhm… well, I don't have Zack's address. Could you give it to me?" she asked.  
"Oh, uhm I don't know it either, but here's Alex's number, text and ask." He hurriedly gave me the number and went to help a customer.

Jude looked at the number, pulled out her 'I love zombies' clad iphone, and texted the number.

'_hey, this is Jude. Uhm I don't have Zack's address. Would you mind texting it to me?'_ she awaited his response. A couple seconds later she heard her 'Hey Jude' ringtone go off and checked her phone. It was him._  
'Hey there pretty lady! Sure, it's 4353 Tumble Ln, Towson, MD. I'll see you at the party.  
P.S don't forget a swimsuit! See ya!' _He responded.

She raced home, ran up to her room and dug through her drawers to find what she should wear. She found her bikini with anchors on the top and bottoms, her cyan blue cover up, some jean shorts, and some anchor jewelry. She redid her makeup grabbed some shoes that matched, and did her nails. After she felt she was ready she grabbed her keys and a towel, zoomed out the door, got into her baby, plugged the address into her GPS and off she went.

When she found the house, she parked on the street, adjusted her outfit, and walked up to the door. Ringing the doorbell, she waited. A familiar face opened the door, Zack.

"Hey Jude, glad you could make it!" he gave her a smile and a high five, letting her in the house. As she stepped in, she could one, smell alcohol, and two, barely hear anything since the music was blaring in the living room. There were a bunch of people around and I saw Jack sitting on the couch, a red SOLO cup in his hand probably filled with Arnold Palmer, with his arm around a really pretty girl. Jude walked over to say hi and jack stood up quickly to hug her.

"JUDE! YOU MADE IT!" he yelled over the music, then gestured to the girl smiling on the couch.  
"This is Katelyn, she's my girlfriend. Isn't she beautiful?" he smirked at a blushing, but slightly glaring, Katelyn.  
"It's nice to meet you, and yes she is very beautiful, Jack." Jude laughed out. Katelyn stood up, slapped Jack's arm but then extended her hand to Jude.  
"It's nice to meet you too! You're some eye candy yourself hun" Katelyn winked playfully, making Jude blush slightly then giggled.

Suddenly she felt arms go around her waist. When she turned she could smell some really nice cologne on whoever it was standing in front of her. Looking up she saw Alex smirking down at her.

"Hey Jude, welcome to the party." He whispered into her ear, making her lean into him. She took a long inhale of his cologne and almost fell over. Jude never could resist a nice smelling man, especially one as attractive as Alex.

"Ah I see you brought your bathing suit" he said, pulling at her strap slightly.  
"Yeah, well someone suggested I should so here I am." She winked.

'Oh God, am I flirting?' She thought to herself.

This was so unlike her. She didn't realize how comfortable she felt around Alex till that moment. She could say and do and act certain ways in front of him that she couldn't with anyone else. While in her thoughts she didn't notice Alex taking her hand and pulling her to the stairs leading to the porch. She looked out onto a really nice rectangular pool starting at 3ft and going to about 8ft deep. She saw Rian already in the pool with another pretty girl, in a black bikini. Looking over at Alex, he was already stripping down to his swim trunks. That was her cue to start taking off her cover up and shorts, revealing her anchor bikini. She looked over at Alex again and saw him staring at her. After noticing her looking at him, he took off and jumped into the pool. She laughed and followed him.


	5. I'm Just a Moment

I'm Just a Moment, So Don't Let Me Pass You By

Swimming around, playing chicken, and just talking with Alex had Jude falling harder and harder. He was such a sweetie pie, though he can be a little cocky sometimes. Regardless, she still liked him. By the time they got out of the pool, they were cold, wet, and pruned like raisins. They went to go inside when Jude realized she didn't have any under garments to change into her actual clothes. She walked in, her towel wrapped around her tightly and walked straight up to Katelyn.

"Uhm, hey Katelyn…?" she asked shyly.  
"Hey miss eye-candy, what's up?" she said looking at her curiously.  
"Well, I don't have any uhm…underwear and such to change into…do you happen to have anything in your car or..?" she rambled.  
Katelyn slightly frowned and said "No, I'm sorry I don't . You could ask Zack though; I'm sure he's got some stuff around here that's not too big or dirty."

Before Jude could get a word in edgewise, Alex was at her side with a devilish smirk.  
"You could borrow the clothes I brought. He winked at her suggestively. "I don't mind walking around naked."  
Jude blushed but confidently said, "Well, as much as I would love that, I think I'll just ask Zack. Thanks, though."  
"Oh really? You'd like that?" Alex smirked, reaching for his trunks, pulling at the waistband slightly.  
"Oh my god, no! Alex, stop. Come on Jude, let's go find Zack." Katelyn teased, putting her hands over Jude's eyes and pulling her away from the obscene Alex.

When they found Zack, they saw him talking with Rian and a girl who was about 5'4 with brown hair and blonde highlights.

"Jude! I want you to meet my girlfriend. This is Cassadee, Cassadee Pope. She's the lead singer of Hey Monday." Rian said smiling like a goober and slinging his arm around Cassadee.  
She elbowed him in the ribs, making him flinch.  
"Hi Jude, it's nice to meet you." She said smiling and holding out her hand.  
"it's nice to meet you too." She smiled.  
Cassadee's eyes went wide. "Oh my god, are you British?"  
"Why yes, I am" Jude giggled.  
"Dude. That is so wicked!" Cassadee complimented.  
"Thanks so much" she smiled.  
"Ahem, hey Zack we came over here to see if little miss eye-candy could borrow some boxers and a tank, she forgot some stuff." Katelyn blurted out.  
"Oh, yeah, sure. No problem" He blushed, probably thinking about what Jude would look like in his clothes.  
"Thanks so much Zack, you're a life saver." Jude said, smiling.

She followed Zack up the stairs to a nice big bedroom that was surprisingly clean for a boy's room. He found her some sweats and a tank that she could wear. Waiting for him to leave she said 'thank you'. After changing she went back to the party. She spotted Alex, who was dressed in a hoodie and a pair of jeans with some vans, talking to a guy dressed in some skinny jeans, converse, a black and white striped hoodie and had a couple piercings. She walked up to them and linked an arm with Alex, startling him slightly, but he regained his composure.

"Jude, this is Matt Flyzik, he's our tour manager." Alex said as the guy named Matt held out his hand for her to shake it.  
"It's nice to meet you Jude. Wow Alex, you were right, she is a beautiful girl" he winked, making Jude look at Alex and blush. She noticed a slight blush on Alex's face as well as a glare toward Matt.  
"Hey, back off _Matty_." He said in a teasing voice.

When Alex looked down at Jude, he got lost in her striking green eyes, as she got lost in his chocolate brown ones. They could faintly hear Matt tell them that he would give them some privacy and Alex waved him off. Alex then led Jude over to the couch where they sat down and started talking about absolutely nothing. Jude bit her lip, watching Alex talk, watching his lips move in a way she never noticed any one else's move before. She wondered what they would taste like. She was sure Alex noticed her bite her lip because he was staring at them.

'I wonder if he is thinking the same thing. Maybe if I lean in, he will too…?' She thought to herself.

As she started to lean in, Alex stopped talking and started to lean in as well. She smiled internally and scooted closer to him. He reached out and pulled the back of her head closer until their lips met in a passionate kiss, tasting each other.

'Oh god, I think I'm in heaven.' She hoped she was wrong. The only place she wanted to be was in this moment, locking lips with Alex Gaskarth.


	6. Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't)

Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't)

The moment when their lips connected, Jude saw sparks. She felt them in every inch of her skin, burning like wildfire radiating from her core. Not a care was given to how soon this probably was; the only thing she knew was that she wanted him, all of him, and she wanted him now.

Scooting closer to each other, Alex kissed across her cheek to her jaw, making her giggle softly when his nose tickled her neck. He made a move to pull away, but Jude pulled him back in by the collar. Grinning, he leaned back in close to her ear.  
"I want you," he whispered hungrily.

"Then take me."

Jude pulled away, looking him in the eye with the same lustful desire he was exuding.  
He pulled her by the hand, up the stairs, and to the first room he found with an open door. Closing it, he slammed her against it, capturing her lips in a fiery kiss that had them both breathing heavily. Jude's finger connected with the hem of Alex's hoodie, allowing her nails to travel up his bare torso underneath.

Alex was growing impatient. He tore the hoodie off his body with a growl, and leaned in to kiss Jude's neck. He nibbled here and there to see where her 'spot' was. As he licked close to where her Adam's apple was located, she inhaled sharply and shivered. Smirking, he nibbled the spot that made her squirm, his fingertips trailing up her sides making her wiggle against him.

Alex groaned feeling himself become more aroused with every movement Jude made against him. Still pinned against the door, Alex practically ripped her tank top off, kissing down her neck, to the top of her bikini top. Reaching around, he unhooked and threw it across the room. He cupped her firm breasts and kissed both, licking and sucking around her now hard nipples. Picking her up around her waist, he threw her onto the bed, making her giggle as he crawled after her like a panther on the prowl. Sliding up between her legs, spreading them wide, he dipped his head to her waistband. Gripping the waistband between his teeth, he playfully tugged at it, with the help of his hands, down her body.

"Alex, don't tease me," she breathed out, propping herself up onto her elbows to glare at him.

"Uh-uh darling, you are mine now. I will do as I please," he told her with a smirk.

Her eyes went wide and she fell back onto the bed when his fingers traced down her slit through her bikini bottoms.  
"Oh Judabelle, you're already wet for me?" he smiled up at her, hooking a finger inside her bottoms and pulling them slowly down her legs, flinging them across the room.

"This isn't fair. I'm completely exposed and you still have clothes on." She sat up again, covering herself up slightly. He just chuckled, pushed her back down, and slid off his shoes and pants, leaving on his boxers.

"Now, now Jude, relax and let the master do his work."

He smiled down at her, kissing her lips softly.  
As she exhaled, she felt him move between her legs again. His fingers trailed down her inner thighs and she fought hard to keep from twitching in anticipation. She failed at that miserably along with trying to keep her breathing steady. He kissed her right calf gently, then her left. She could feel his calloused fingers make their way to her dripping center. Jude, started to get nervous and tried to relax, but right when she took a breath she felt his finger brush against her swollen clit, knocking the air right out of her lungs. He kept flicking it, gently at first, and then got into more of a rhythm. She would moan softly and squirm from the sensations building inside her. It wasn't till she felt him pull away she realized how quickly she almost came to an orgasm. She went to look down to see what he was doing, but then she felt his hot tongue on her. She squealed and her eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy as he ran his tongue all along her juicy cunt, tasting every inch of her.


End file.
